The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style)
Tom Sawyer.png|Tom Sawyer as Wart/Arthur Top Cat.jpg|Top Cat as Merlin Grinder.jpg|Grinder as Sir Ector Jenner.png|Jenner as Sir Kay Timothy.jpg|Timothy Q.Mouse as Sir Pellinore Fawn Deer.jpg|Fawn Deer as The Scullery Maid Mouse Queen.jpg|The Mouse Queen as Madame Mim Ladyandthetramp2 534.jpg|Tramp as Black Bart the Knight Gomora.jpg|Gomora as Coyote Gabula WOWOW.png|Gubila as The Pike Hydra.jpg|Hydra as Hawk Chip.jpg|Chip and Dale.jpg|Dale as Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) Gadget Hackwrech.png|Gadget Hackwrench as The Little Girl Squrriel Mighty Mouse Cartoon.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Merlin (Squrriel) Pearl Pureheart Toontown.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as The Old Granny Squrriel Noo-Noo.jpg|Noo-Noo as The Sugar Pot Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Archimedes Thomas O'Malley ans Studiocanal's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Tom Sawyer (Tom Sawyer (2000)) *Merlin - Top Cat *Archimedes - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion/The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Sir Ector - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Sir Kay - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *The Wolf - Gomora (Ultraman) *Sugar Pot - Noo-Noo (Teletubbies) *Tiger and Talbot - Scooby Doo and Rover Dangerfield *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Brain (Inspector Gadget) *Sir Pellinore - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Merlin (Fish) - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *The Frog - Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) *The Pike - Gubila (Ultraman) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) - Chip & Dale *Merlin (Squirrel) - Mighty Mouse *The Little Girl Squirrel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *The Old Granny Squirrel - Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) *The Woodpecker - Tookie (George of the Jungle) *The Scullery Maid - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) *Wart/Arthur (Bird) - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *The Hawk - Hydra (Ultraman) *Madam Mim - Mouse Queen (The Nutcracker Prince (1990)) *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free/Mickey's Christmas Carol) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Colonel Spigont (TaleSpin) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Heidi the Hippo (Meet the Feebles) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Walrus (Alice in Wonderland (1951) **Merlin (Mouse) - Bernard (The Rescuers) **Merlin (Crab) - Cricket Crockett (Cricket on the Hearth) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - The Big Red Hen (Dora the Explorer) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Scar (The Lion King) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Nagaina (Rikki Tikki Tavi) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Hookfang (How your your Train The Dragon) *2 Knights - Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Ace *Black Bart the Knight - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Citizens - Various Animals *Merlin (Modern) - Sid (Ice Age) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 1 - Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 2 - Tom Sawyer Drops in For Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 3 - at Professor Ratigan's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 4 - ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 5 - A Medival Assembly Line *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 6 - ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 7 - Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 8 - Tom Sawyer's Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 9 - Meet the Mouse Queen ("Mad Madam Mim") *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 10 - The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 11 - Tom Sawyer is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 12 - The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 13 - Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Thomas O'Malley's Style) part 14 - End Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Chaiyo and Amblimation Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Pachirapong1999 Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thomas O'Malley Animation Feature Films